Akane la gerrera Kunoida
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Akane se va de su casa y cologne se adueña del dojo. Que pasaria si derepente apareciera Kuriya la hermana de Cologne? y que sabe esta de akane? es una historia llena de accion pero sobre todo romance
1. tienes que irte La aparicion de Kuriya

Hola aqui les dejo una nueva historia.

La extrañaba. Si todos en la casa la hechan en falta, aunque parezca increible Nabiki es la que mas deprimida está. Desde que Akane se fue está muy triste pero sobre todo enfadada con todos los habitantes de esa casa ya que practicamente la hecharon de su propio hogar. O eso habia dicho Nabiki en su momento.

Ranma estaba en el dojo con la vista fija en un punto de la duela del dojo. En ese sitio habia empezado y acabado todo. Al recordar lo que habia hecho 2 años atras noto como lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Estaba arrepentido , nadie sabia cuanto. Todos en esa casa habian sido unos egoistas. Y lloró recordando el peor dia de su vida.

_Flash buck_

_Una chica de pelo corto estaba sentada en la sala del dojo. Su familia amigos y demas individuos tambien estaban alli. Su prometido tenia los ojos fijos en ella. Su padre y el de el la miraban severamente, sus prometidas con un gesto de burla, ya sabian lo que sucederia, los tres rivales en el amor de Ranma no la miraban y sus hermanas y Nodoka estaban a su lado apoyandola, lo que deberia estar haciendo el. Soun Tendo empezó a hablar, justo en el momento en que los mas ancianos del grupo entraron a la sala junto al doctor Tofu._

_- Akane como bien sabes, las tres chicas- dijo refiriendose a Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi- han alcanzado la fama gracias a las artes marciales al igual que los chicos, no son reconocidos mundialmente , pero en Tokio todos los aficionados a este estilo de vida saben sus nombres, todos contribuyen en el dojo, excepto tu- decia el señor Tendo._

_- que me estas...intentando decir- pregunto la peliazul._

_El señor Tendo suspiró, y sus ojos se aguaron, no queria hacerle eso a su pequeña pero Cologne le habia dicho que era una boca que alimentar no beneficiosa en sus vidas, sin dar mas rodeos, pues se arrepentiria el señor Tendo dijo- Akane tienes que abandonar el dojo.-_

_Ante esto la ojiazul, se tenso y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Las tres "prometidas" la miraban con egocentrismo y sus ojos decian " ves tonta, ganamos". No pudo pronunciar algo mas que-¿ por...que?-_

_Nabiki exasperada les grito que eran unos egoistas y que no hecharian a su hermana pequeña de su propia casa, ante esto Cologne la miro y dijo- niña es mejor que te calles si no quieres abandonar la casa tu tambien, ¿ no les contaste nada Soun?- el hombre bajo la vista y la vieja continuó- como saben mi nieta es la mejor artista marcial, por lo menos la mas reconocida- dijo mirando a las rivales de su nieta- y la que mas gana, asi que...compramos el dojo Tendo y permitimos que se quedaran aqui todos con la condicion de que la mayor amenaza en el amor de mi nieta es decir, Akane, se fuera-_

_Ante eso los demas no pudieron hacer nada, conocian a Cologne y les daba miedo Nabiki se enfurecio ya que nadie apoyaba a su pequeña hermana. Esta la cojio del hombro y dijo-da igual- se levanto y dijo- esta bien señora me ire mañana por la mañana- la anciana asintió y se fue. Lo ultimo que el chico vio de su prometida fue su mirada de decepcion sobre el._

_Fin flash buck_

La verdad es que las cosas habian cambiado, desde que Cologne se adueñó del dojo todo hiba a mejor, no habia ni deudas ni daños,habian hecho la casa el doble de grande pues vivia en el el doble de gente, pero tambien era el doble de triste. En una habitacion estaban Nabiki y Kasumi, en otra Soun Tendo, en otra mas alejada del resto el matrimonio Saotome, y en diferentes habitaciones Ukyo y Shampoo. Ryoga dormia con Ranma y Mousse. Los hermanos Kuno seguian viviendo en su mansion. En otas dos habitaciones estaban Cologne y Happosai( N/A: JO! PEDAZO DE CASA PARA TANTA GENTE! O.O).

Lo unico que no habia cambiado era la habitacion de Akane. Seguia ahi con todos los muebles intactos. El joven ojiazul hiba alli a llorar o a pensar en su prometida. Y en lo idiota que fue al dejarla ir. Kasumi abrio la puerta del dojo y dijo suavemente- ranma la comida ya está lista-

El joven asintio y fue a comer, en el salon estaban como siempre sus prometidas peleando, por quien se quedaria con el joven , los chicos peleando entre si por alguna tonteria, Nabiki callada al igual que Kasumi y Nodoka, su padre hablando con Happosai y Cologne y Sound triste y con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. La partida de su hija le habia roto el corazon, pero en fin el la habia hechado...

Fuera del dojo una anciana de pelo blanco canoso muy parecida a Cologne pero menos arrugada y con el pelo recojido en un moño llegaba a la puerta del dojo. Leyo el cartel y sonrio a la joven chica que estaba a su lado.- bueno querida ¿lista?-

- como siempre- una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de la joven. La anciana sonrió, Cologne se hiba a arrepentir de todo lo que le hizo pasar, todos y cada uno de sus sufrimientos. Un aura negra empezo a llenar la calle.- Calmese kuriya-san, no se preocupe todo saldra bien-

Todos estaban en el dojo viendo practicar a las jovenes promesas, viendo como cologne les daba mil ordenes hasta que la anciana callo abruptamente- ¿sientes eso Happi?

- si Cologne- dijo desconfiado el viejo verde.

- sentir que abuela- la anciana cerro los ojos y dio un salto a la vez que una pekena y filosa espadita de no mas 15 cm de largo de estampo en el suelo.

- vaya los haces bien Cologne-

-Ku...¡KURIYA!- grito la anciana.

- que tal te va la vida... ¿ onee-chan?-

CONTINUARA...

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS(:

NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO DEJAR INCONCLUSA LA HISTORIA DE AMOR PROHIBIDO!

BESITOS


	2. Akane la heredera kunoida

Aqui esta el segundo capi. Espero que os guste.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a las don ancianas. Excepto happosai , Shampoo se dirigió a su bisabuela y dijo- abuelita , ¿ser tu hermana pequeña?-

Cologne la miro y en sus ojos se veia furia, entonces Kuriya miro a Shampoo y sonrio- ¡je! asi que esta es tu herdera ¿no onee-chan?- miro a la joven y dijo-¿Shampoo?, vaya te pareces a tu abuela cuando era joven- y clavó sus ojos en Cologne- que pena que vayas a acabar como ella-

- ¿ a que te refieres Kuriya?- dijo la anciana- soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo en su posicion de ataque.

Kuriya sonrio y dijo- no tienes pro que preocuparte Cologne solo...quiero hablar. Oi que tu nieta cayó en las pozas encantadas de Jusenkio, al igual que algunos jovenes que estan aqui-

- asi es, y ahora lo importante Kuriya...¿ a que has venido?-

- a recuperar algo, veras he oido que tu chantajeaste a un hombre para que hechara a su propia hija, ay Colognee ese es el espiritu de las amazonas si señor- rió- crei que teniais...como era ¿ honor?- la anciana se hecho a reir. Cologne en un arranque de furia intento golpearla con su baston pero Kuriya lo agarro y dijo - no no no me chivare a mama- añadio con burla mientras soltaba el baston.

-¡Ya basta Kuriya que quieres?-

-Esta bien hermana no hay por que ponerse agresiva - rió- ¿quien es...Ranma Saotome?- el joven de la trenza se acerco y dijo...-soy yo- la anciana lo miro y dijo- vaya... pareces fuerte - miró a las chicas- y esas seran las tres locas- las jovencitas la miraron enfadada

- ?de que habla anciana?- dijo Ukyo.

la mujer miro a los adultos haciendo caso omiso a la cocinera luego miro hacia la puerta y dijo- Akane-chan pasa- de la puerta surgió Akane. Todos la miraban estaba inclreible y aun mas guapa,las chicas la veian con envidia en verdad habia cambiado. Soun lloraba a moco tendido al ver a su pequeña sana y salva. Los demas estaban contentisimos, sobre todo un joven ojiazul.

-Akane...- la joven le miro y sonrio, el joven se sonrojó. Ya no era esa niña de 16 años. A sus 18 Akane era toda una mujer, su mirada chocolate era dura y segura, su cara seguia siendo de niña, pero con los rasgos mas definidos su busto habia crecido ¿y de que manera! , su cintura, sus piernas todo era perfecta, aunque su pelo aun era corto. Vestia un traje chino, negro con dibujos de dragones. Tenia dos aberturas a los lados que llegaban casi a la cadera. En su contura llevaba una especie de pañuelo dorado que llebava un sello. Cologne miro el dibujo y fruncio el ceño era el estandarte de las revolucionarias Kunoidas chinas.

- he vuelto... papi- dijo Akane friamente.- ranma...te he hechado de menos- decia mientras se acercaba al joven.

A todos les subio un escalofrio. Las prometidas de Ranma se enfurecieron al ver lo que hizo la joven. Esta se habia acercado a ¡SU! Ranma y le habia abrazado.

Kodachi enfurecida por la osadez de esa chiquilla, lanzó su cinta contra la joven , esta subio un brazo y cojio la cinta de Kodachi. La gimnasta se sorprendio al igual que todos los presentes. Akane hecho un vistazo a su sensei. La anciana simplemente sonrio y dijo- demuestrales lo que vales- Ante esto Akane sonrio tiró de la cinta y le estampo una patada a la gimnasta en el estómago. La loca gimnasta se callo al suelo del fuerte dolor. Todos miraban sorprendidos. Esa ¿era su Akane?. ¿Esa guerrera fuerte? definitivamente algo pasaba.

Happosai habló por pirmera vez en la tarde y salto a los brazos de Akane- Akane-chaaan estas hermosa- pero antes de que puediera acercarsele dos espaditas lo dejaron colgando en la pared- Akane- chan ya no me quieree ¿ que le has hecho Kuriya?-

Todos miraban sorprendidos la rapidez de Akane, ni siquiera la habian visto sacar nada. Kuriya sonrio y dijo, -sera mejor que hablemos en la sala-. Akane miró a la anciana y la mujer dijo- anda ve- salio corriendo hacia sus hermanas y la señora Nodoka, y las abrazo. Todos miraban la escena. Fueron todos a la sala a excepcion de Cologne y Kuriya. La mas anciana dijo:

- a mi no me engañas, algo tramas y yo lo averiguare , ¿ por que Akane lleva el pañuelo de las revolucionarias?-

- ¿tan poco confias en mi onee-chan?- rio- todo a su tiempo-.

- no me llames asi, sucia traidora- Kuriya sonrio, hacia mucho que no la llamaban asi.- vamos a la sala ahi te lo explicare todo-

Una vez reunidos todos, y con Kodachi mejor Happosai hablo- Kuriya hace mucho que no te veiamos ¿ que te trae por aquí con nuestra querida Akane?-

El vaso que sujetaba Akane se rompio en mil pedazos, un aura negra recorrio toda la sala, Kuriya la cojio la mano y le susurro un" tranquila" en ese momento el aura desapareció. Akane dijo:

-¿ querida? vamos no me haga reir, ¡usted fue uno de los culpables de todo!- clavó sus ojos en el maestro- y no solo usted mis amigos, mi familia, ¡mi propio padre! , no sabe lo mal que lo pase los primeros meses preguntandome una y otra vez que habia hecho mal como para que me hecharan de mi casa. Miles de preguntas ocupaban mi mente, y aun me las hago-

- bien Akane, nosotros te contestaremos- dijo Genma.

Kuriya no decia nada tan solo miraba a la joven, esta cojio aire y comenzo- bien lo primero...¡papa como pudiste venderle el Dojo a esta mujer!-

- Akane teniamos miles de deudas, debiamos dinero hasta a las piedra, y Cologne llego con ese dinero que los chicos habian ganado... lo compro y nos dejo seguir viviendo aqui con la condicion de que te fueras, le suplique que no lo hiciera, pero si no aceptaba en menos de dos meses estariamos en la calle-.

Akane miro a Cologne y dijo- fue lista señora, consiguio que los "rivales" se unieran para usted conseguir sus malditos propositos y poder entrenarles a todos. Vaya e incluso viven bajo el mismo techo. Pero apuesto que su deportista estrella aun no tiene nada con su nieta. Y tienen el descaro de poner en un cartel " Dojo. Si quiere desafiar a la heredera pase dentro" cuando no hay heredera.

-Si haber heredera y esa ser Shampoo-

Kuriya miro y dijo,- bien eso era todo lo que necesitabamos saber, bien hecho Akane-. La jovencita sonrio argullosa, todos habian caido como imbeciles.

- ¡Lo sabia! dime que quieres, para que vienes con Akane a descubrir quien era la heredera! ¡te lo exsijo!-

Kuriya suspiro, su hermana era vieja pero de tonta no tenia un pelo, cosa que le molestaba. Recordaba cuando era pequeña todos los desprecios que recibia en su tribu natal , la cual abandonó.

Cologne siempre era la favorita en todo, la mas bella del pueblo, su madre la colmaba de caprichos. Cologne Cologne Cologne, era una egoista y cuando conocio a su primer amor, va ella y se lo roba, maldita bruja. Y lo peor es que años mas tarde le robaba a su hija.

-Esta bien. Como tu bien sabes hermanita, yo me fui con la Kunoida, no te soportaba me lo quitabas todo, incluso al hombre que amaba- dijo mirando a Happosai.- Cuando meig- shu la lider me cogio como heredera...-

-¡ vete al grano!-

- vale. Las Kunoida y las Amazonas son enemigas, y cuando tu hija mató a mi Yan- Lin. Te odie, me robaste lo que mas queria, las Kunoida se quedaron sin heredera gracias a tu hija, es decir la madre de Shampoo. Hace dos años encontramos en un bosque tirada a una jovencita, estubo sin conocimiento muchos dias, algunas la dabamos por muerta. Cuando nos desperto nos dijo que se llamaba Akane Tendo, que se habia ido en china en un barco de polizon ya que en japon todo le recordaba a su hogar y la estaba matando- calló un momento y luego siguio no sin antes asegurarse de que la joven estuviera bien- Estubo varios dias descubriendo nuestras costumbres y leyes, y al ser yo la lider de las Kunoidas me pregunto si podia quedarse, yo acepte con la condicion de que fuera mi discipula ella acepto y descubri en ella un gran potencial, pero no estaba nada aprovechado-

-¿por eso has vuelto? descubriste que Akane es tan mala en las artes que la quieres devolver?- dijo Kodachi con arrogancia.

- ¿quieres volver a pasar por lo del dojo?- pregunto Akane moviendo una mini espada en sus manos. La loca callo de inmediato.

- continuo. A los pocos meses Akane se convirtio en la mejor guerrera de la aldea. Por eso la hice mi heredera, nunca habia visto tanto espiritu en una muchacha como ella, pero al igual que las Kunoida, en su corazon hay mucho dolor y odio hacia las amazonas, cuando descubrio que nuestra tribu enemiga desde siempre son las amazonas, Akane no dudo ni un momento en entrenar para lograr su cometido y asi recuperar lo que es suyo-

- no te referiras...-

- asi es onee-chan Akane ha vuelto para desafiar a la heredera de las amazonas-

En la sala hubo un gran silencio, hasta que alguien interrumpio...


	3. la verdad siempre se descubre

Capitulo 3.

Una voz interrumpio todo el salon subitamente, mas bien era una carcajada. La joven chinita se reia de Akane. La jovencita destilo un aura negra y en menos de un segundo tenia a Shampoo cojida del cuello pegada a la pared, elevada unos centimetros. Akane se acerco a ella y muy cerca de su cara dijo:

- ni se te ocurra volver a burlarte de mi, por que antes de que digas la palabra " ay" te mato.¿ Lo entiendes?- sus ojos eran frios y el aura crecia aun mas. La joven china estaba temblendo nunca habia visto a Akane asi. Parecia poseida.

Kuriya al ver que Akane se estaba descontrolando dijo- sueltala Akane no es el momento todavia-

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos Akane soltó a regañadientes a Shampoo, y el aura desapareció. La china estaba de pie en la pared petrificada. Akane al ver el miedo de su rival cojio una pequeña espada de dios sabe donde la agito en el aire y la clavo en la pared justo encima de la cabeza de Shampoo.

-¡Akane basta!- ante el regaño de su sensei Akane se separo de ella, miro a sus hermanas y dijo.

- donde podemos dormir hermana-

Kasumi sonrio y dijo- en su habitacion- ante la mirada de asombro de Akane, Nabiki sonrio y añadio- esta tal y como lo dejaste-.

Akane subio rapidamente a su habitacion seguida de su ex-prometido. En la mesa Cologne tranquilizaba a su nieta, Kuriya miraba divertida la expresion de todos y dijo con burla:

- vaya con la guerrera china, se asusta de una simple daga-.

Mousse salio en defensa de su amor imposible- dejela, Akane esta loca-

- ¿ solo loca? Akane esta majareta, todas en Kunoida lo estan. Donde podria dormir- dijo dejando la duda sobre la locura de Akane. Kuriya sonrio, ante la cara de todos era facil engañarlos. Akane no estaba loca ni mucho menos, era astuta y una gran actriz. Haciendole eso a Shampoo, estaba averiguando sus puntos debiles. Y parece que los habia encontrado.

- sigame por favor- dijo Nodoka.

En la habitacion de una joven, se estaba practicando la muestra de afecto mas grande que pudiera esistir ( N/A: no sean mal pensados). Ranma y Akane se besaban, poco despues se fueron separando y Ranma dijo:

- por que hiciste eso-

- no se, no lo pude resistir- dijo de una forma muy sexy- no te gusto?-

- si...pero...-

Akane no le dejo continuar, y dijo- ¿ por que?- esas palabras descolocaron al joven. La muchacha ante la cara de su ex-prometido repitio- ¿ por que?-

- ¿ por que, que? Akane no te entiendo-

- ¿ por que no me apoyaste, aquel dia?- decia con lágrimas en los ojos- se supone que me protegerias de todo-.

El joven callo un momento y decidio explicarselo todo a Akane- veras, yo me entere de lo que Cologne planeaba, pero me descubrio espiando. Yo le dije, que no hiba a permitir que te hicieran eso, pero me...- su voz se quebro, la chica le dio una mirada, incitandole a continuar- me dijo..que si te defendia o...daba la cara por ti te mataria-

Akane habrio los ojos, maldita vieja bruja decrépita, se hiba a arepentir de lo que le habia hecho a ella y a Kuriya. Ranma miraba la expresion del rostro de Akane esta le miro y dijo- no solo te amenazo a ti ,¿ verdad?-

- no, tambien amenazo a Ryoga, a Happosai a mi padre y al tuyo-

-¿ de lo mismo?- el joven asintio, un aura negra volvio a correr por toda la habitacion, pero esta no era normal. Era aun mas estensa, tanto que incluso se noto en la parte de abajo. Kuriya al notarlo bajo al comedor por la posible locura que su heredera podria hacer. Como predijo, Akane aparecio hecha una furia con dos cuchillas en sus brazos( N/A: como los que lleva Sango en su traje) y se tiró hacia la anciana. Cologne saltaba y esquivaba los golpes de la joven a duras penas hasta que una cuchilla impacto en su cara, provocandole un corte en la cara, insignificante. Pero aun asi Akane habia sido la unica de los alli presentes que habia dañado a la anciana.

-Has mejorado- dijo Cologne

- no lo sabe usted bien-

Kuriya trataba de tranquilizar a Akane, pero no lo lograba. Akane se acerco a un espejo que Ukyo habia colocado en la sala hace tiempo. Kuriya le susurro " he usado el truco de la locura" la chica la miro " si, creen que estas como una cabra" Akane sonrio eso era un punto a su favor, los hiba a acojonar como nunca los habian acojonado antes. La venganza es dulce. Miro por el espejo y vio a las Amazonas, entonces soltó un gruñido y rompio el espejo de un puñetazo provocandose cortes. La sangre caia lentamente por su mano hasta acabar en el suelo.

-¡ por que has hecho eso?- grito furiosa Ukyo,- ese espejo cuesta una fortuna.-

- os...lo explicare- sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo y una sonrisa diabólica se asomo en su cara.- estoy enferma... me habeis vuelto loca... estoy obsesionada con mataros uno a uno, quitaros el ultimo soplo de vida, estoy nerviosa dia dia. ¿ ME habre vuelto insensible? creo que si, ya no tengo ni conciencia, no siento nada de tristeza o mal estar cuando pienso que ahora mismo podrias estar siendo torturados por mi. Las Kunoidas dicen que esto, es una especie de maldicion...ja ja las maldiciones me siguen a todos lados, ¿ verdad P-chan?- Ryoga se quedo en shok-. Me encanta ver vuestras caras llenas de miedo- notaba la sangre correr y que n paraba asi que, levanto la mano y una neblina negra rodeo la extremidad de la chica, cuando la joven cerro el puño, y la niebla se disperso, la mano estaba curada.

La cara de los demas era de asombro y miedo, de verdad ¿su Akane se habia vuelto loca?, y de verdad ¿queria matarlos?.. Kodachi en un acto de desesperacion grito- ¿ A que juegas!-

Akane se dio la vuelta y aparecio de repente delante de ellos con los ojos mas oscuros y una expresion que causaria terror al mismisimo demonio.- no juego a nada, jugar es de niños.- sonrio- ¿ por que siempre se tiene miedo a lo desconocido abuela?- pregunto mirando la cara de asombro de Cologne.- si quisiera ahora todos serian mis marionetas, puedo manipular a la gente cosa que me encanta. Lo se gracias a vostros- dijo señalando a los mas jovenes de la casa y a Cologne- me he vuelto loca, gracias al odio que siento por vosotros-Kuriya sabia que Akane se estba yendo de la lengua. No era bueno soltar tanta informacion de golpe, Akane es buena actriz pero no juega bien sus cartas. Asi que golpeo un punto de presion en la nuca. Y la chica se desmayo.

Todos miraron a Kuriya pidiendo una explicacion.

Hola! Espero que este capi os guste, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me mandan , me animan muchisimo :D!

espero que sigan leyendo y me manden sus opiniones, buenas y malas, ya que nadie es perfecto y tiene errores.(:

Bss.


	4. Entrenamiento

Akane abrio pesadamente los ojos, los recuerdos llegaban a su memoria, el corte, la discusion y el golpe. Su ceño se fruncio y vio a Kuriya. Esataba dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a esa vieja pero la cara de pocos amigos de la anciana le indico que era mejor callarse.

- por fin te despiertas llevas 2 horas inconsciente-

- ¿ perdon? tu me dejaste K.O- dijo akane ofuscada.

- ya ya pero tu te estabas llendo de la lengua. Estbas hablando del Niburinichi y eso no se debe hacer nunca-

- vale si , lo siento hiciste bien- se levanto- vaya son las 7 ¿ vamos a entrenar?-

La anciana ante esto sonrio, le encantaba ver a Akane tan decidida y llena de energia, era una Kunoida por naturaleza, aunque no fuera China ni nada pero tenia un espiritu que solo se encontraba en las guerreras. La anciana cojio unos abanicos y se los paso a Akane.- vamos-.

Akane se puso en puey se vistio, mientras kuriya bajaba. En la sala todos estaban reunidos perocupados y asustados. Kuriya rio y dijo- no os preocupeis Akane esta bien, se acaba de despertar y vamos a entrenar ahora mismo. Y lod e antes no so perocupes estaba nerviosa y enfadada.- miro a Soun- ¿le importa si usamos el dojo?- soun miro y dijo,- si claro pero me gustaria ver que tanto a mejorado mi hija-

Kuriya miro a soun y asintio- todos pueden ir- unos pasos llamaron la atencion de la anciana y sonrio- Ranma, me he enterado de que llamabas tabla de planchar a Akane- el chico bajo la mirada- pues te equivocas- Akane aparecio por la puerta vestida de una forma bastante sugerente. El traje era un vestido coto muy corto y apretado en la cintura y lego bajaba algo suelto pero no mucho, era de camuflaje el calzado eran unas simples botas negras con calcetines. En el brazo Akane llevaba un brazalete con la insignia de las Kunoida. Ranma miraba a su ex-prometida al igual que los presentes, nunca creyo que su prometida hubiera crecido tanto.

Akane se sentia un trozo de carne y vio la mirada de su ex-prometido y bueno para que mentir ex-novio. Vio a sus eternas rivales y sonrio Sahmpoo idignada dijo:

- akane taparte un poco, parecer cualquiera-

- tu lo llevas pareciendo desde que llegaste aqui y nadie te ha dicho nada, por que por si no lo sabes, en Nerima eres la tia mas conocida de todas. Si preguntan¿ cual es la prometida mas desinibida de Ranma? todos gritan a coro: Shampoo.- la joven Tendo se fijo en algo, que tenian en comun las tres chicas y se puso a reir como loca- dios teneis tetas de juguete, son de plastico! jajaja pareceis la barbie en feo.-

Ukyo se puso en pose de ataque y dijo.- tu tambien lo has hecho no mas miralas, es lo que mas destaca de tu cuerpo- ante esto Akane sonrio y dijo

- no , son asi, mias de verdad, que se puedo decir el ejercico ayuda-

Los chicos estaban mas que encantados por esa pelea verbal de pechos, y notaron con diferencia , que los de Akane eran los mejores. Kuriya cojio a Akane

-vamos hay que entrenar-

- pero yo me quiero seguir riendo-

La anciana hizo caso omiso. La llevo a rastras al dojo y se puso en pose de ataque, akane la imito. Toda la familia se sento alrededor y empezaron a pelear, despacio, poco a poco subia la velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes. El maestro estaba asombrado, tanto que habia olvidado de saltar sobre la chica, como habia mejorado Akane. Patadas y puños se habria paso entre las dos mujeres. Kuriya cojio un bastos y Akane los abanicos. La chica los lanzo sobre la anciana, y esta los esquivo con dificultad, estos como si de un boomerang se trataran, volveron con su dueña, el baston de Kuriya se afilo provocando cortes a Akane. Esta al ver a la anciana busco dos huecos, en uno acerto a darle una patada y en el otro lo corto con el abanico.

Siguieron asi unas tres horas y parecian tan normales apenas se habian cansado, pero tenian muchisimos rasgunos. Akane harta de esto grito con todas sus fuerzas. KURAY! una gran bola de energia se formo en las monos de Akane y fue a impactar en el cuerpo de la anciana.

Todos miraban asombrados a la anciana tirada en el suelo, y a Akane. Poco a poco Kuriya se levanto del suelo y sonrio.- Muy bien Akane, estoy orgullosa de ti-

Ante esas palabras Akane sonrio orgullosa. Ambas salieron de el dojo dejando a la familia perpleja. Nodoka fue la primera en hablar.

- dios mio habeis visto eso-

- si ha sido increible, akane ha mejorado y mucho-

Nabiki sonrio- y no solo en el combate tambien en el fisico, me voy a forrar- todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Ryoga miro a Shampoo y dijo.

- por fin Akane te va a patear el trasero. Por fin vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste- y se levanto dispuesto a irse hasta que escucharon un grito.

-¡ quieres dejarme en paz!-

Todos miraron a Kuno y a happosai, seguian ahi y eran los que siempre hacian gritar a Akane, entonces que ocurria, de repente el sonido de la pared romperse en pedazos les alerto. Justo en la puerta habia un chico. Este se levanto y se rasco la cabeza.

**TACHAN TACHAN! QUIEN ES ESE CHICO? LO DESCUBRIRAN PRONTO (; GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN MUCHISIMO :D!ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. eSTE ES MAS CORTO PERO TAMBIEN TENGO MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR COSA QUE ME PONE TRISTE :'( JAJAJA.**

**BUENO ENSEGUIDA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE. BSS!  
**


	5. el prometido de akane Ranma celoso?

Era un joven de pelo negro, y corto, alto y musculoso. Este miro a los presentes. Tenia unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. El sonrio y las mujeres de la casa sintieron sus piernas temblar. Esto hizo que los hombres se pusieran rojos de rabia. Akane entro hecha una fiera en el dojo, Kuriya negaba con la cabeza.

-¡ que narices haces aqui Shang!- grito exaltada

- estar contigo- y la abrazó como una lapa- soy tu prometido-

Ante esto todos miraban sorprendidos excepto Ranma que mataba al joven chino con la mirada, imposible Akane estaba prometido con el no con ese tipejo. Kuriya por primera vez se hacerco a la familia y se sento.

- ¡ vuelve a China y dejame en paz!-

- pero yo te amo...- decia el joven lastimero.

-¿ quien es ese Kuriya?- pregunto Nodoka.

Kuriya no le dio tiempo a responder, pues Mousse la habia interrumpido- ¿Shang? ¿eres tu?- El otro joven le miro de arriba a abajo y sonrio,- Mousse cuanto tiempo- el chico pato fruncio el ceño. Odiaba a Shang siempre le hacia quedar mal en el poblado.

-¡ Shang! - Shampoo se lanzo a los brazos del apuesto joven, este sorprendido dijo.

- wow Shampoo estas hermosa...-y sonrió

- tu tambien estar muy guapo-.

Akane al ver la cara del chico sonrió y suspiro aliviada, por lo menos podria escaquearse, huir y volver en la noche, meterlo en una caja y enviarlo de vuelta a china... buen plan... para un niño de 5 años. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos la rodearon

- akane no sientas celos yo te amo a ti...- a la chica le salió una pequeña vena en la frente y grito.

-¡ ya estoy harta! KURAY!- y el joven chino salio volando como años atras salian Ranma, Kuno Happosai etc. Todos miraban asombrados y Ranma dijo:

- no nos habias hablado de tu " prometido"- la chica noto cierto tono de celos y solto con burla:

- ¿mi ex-novio tiene celos?- decia mientras se acercaba al joven de una manera lenta- no tienes por que, me gustas mas tu-

- yo no...- se arrastro por el suelo hasta quedar con la espalda en la pared. Kodachi Shampoo y Ukyo hechaban humo por las orejas. Hartas de tal espectaculo se lanzaron contra Akane por la espalda. Esta dio un salto en el aire mientras cojia la cinta de Kodachi y tiraba de ella para tumbar a la joven en el suelo y patearla. Las otras dos dieron la vuelta, Shampoo le lanzo sus armas pero Akane las paro y se las envio de vuelta. La pobre chica las esquivo facilmente y al darse la vuelta para mirar a Akane recibio un puñetazo en la cara que la dejo tirada en el suelo, Ukyo mientras tanto lanzaba golpes sin sentido con su pala. Akane al ver a la chica le cojio la pala y la lanzo a lo lejos. Akane dio un salto y le dio dos patadas a Ukyo en la cara. Cayendo limpiamente en el suelo y con las tres chicas derrotadas, Akane desaparecio del dojo.

Todos miraban asombrados, Nabiki dijo- vaya...Akane es increible-

Todos los demas asintieron Kuno dijo:- pero es invencible ni siquiera Ranma podrá con ella...matara a Shampoo.-

Kuriya rió- hara mas que eso, la torturara de tal forma que Shampoo deseara morir.- Ranma se levanto y siguio a la joven, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Akane mientras tanto estaba en su habitacion, se habia pasado tres pueblos, pero le daba igual esas tres se las hiban a pagar fue lo que juro ante la lider suprema de las Kunoida. Aun que fue increible que Kuriya no dijo nada, y Ranma...tonto tenia celos de un chino idiota. La joven sonrio ante ese pensamiento, le encantaba tener poder sobre su " ex- novio". Si no lo negaba, antes de que ella se fuera, Ranma y ella eran novios formales, en secreto pero novios.

Nunca se lo dijeron a la familia, ni siquiera cuando rompieron. Todos estos años pensó que Ranma habria empezado de cero, con alguna de sus prometidas, ¡ ja! quien lo diria... la seguia esperando. Recordó lo que hablaron en la habitación. Y sonrió

_Flash back_

_Akane subio a su habitación emocionada , abrio la puerta y la encontro igual que la habia dejado. Disfruto de esos minutos de paz que tenia en su antigua santuario. Pero la paz no dura eternamente ya que un chico que la traia loca entro en la habitacion._

_- akane... -_

_- hola ranma- le miro- vaya estas mas guapo, te extrañe mucho- dijo abrazandole por los hombros._

_- yo ...tambien te extrañe- decia mientras le rodeaba la cintura._

_- ¿en serio? ¿ pensaste mucho en mi?- preguntaba melosa._

_- todos y cada uno de los dias...- suspiro- te he esperado siempre...-  
_

_Akane ante esto fue debil, no lo pudo aguantar mas y le besó._

_Fin flash back_

Ese beso... lo que daria por repetirlo, escucho la puerta abrirse y una masculina voz resono por toda la habitacion pronunciando su nombre, tal vez lo repetiria en breve.

- akane, como hiciste eso- sonaba sorprendido

- bueno es facil si pasas 2 años entrenando dia y noche sin parar-

- yo entrene desde bien pequeño y no logro llegar al nivel que estas tu ahora-

- bueno, tu fea y torpe prometida, no era tan torpe- decia con tristeza.

Ranma lo noto y se acerco a ella, la abrazo suavemente y dijo- tu sabes...yo nunca pense que fueras torpe...ni mucho menos fea- la miro a los ojos akane sonrio, esto era una de sus mallores debilidades, si, este joven era la fuerza pero tambien la debilidad de la joven Tendo.

Ella dijo- te extrañe tanto...- y acerco poco a poco sus labios- estrañe tus besos... tus caricias...- el chico tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el ansiado beso- pero lo que mas hechaba de menos eran cada uno de tus te quieros.- el joven ya harto de esperar la beso de la manera mas pasional que fue capaz. La chicase sorprendio nunca creyo que el joven hiba a hacer eso. Ella correspondio al beso. Poco a poco la temperatura subio y se separaron acalorados. Ranma susurro suavemente- lo siento...- akane miró sorprendida y lo sintio llorar- lo siento tanto, quise apoyarte, defenderte, pero si te hacia algo...me moriria...- la chica le acaricio el pelo suavemente.

Sin poderlo parar Akane solto sin pensar- te quiero...- ante esto la chica se tapó la boca y por primera vez desde que llego a la casa Tendo lloro. Si lloraba estaba llorando por que le dolia todo esto. Ambos jovenes lloraban como bebes. El joven susurro- yo a ti te amo...- Akane sonrio y lo beso.

Poco a poco la pasion crecia, y el deseo aun mas, esa noche solo fue para los dos.

**Bueno otro capi mas, espero que les haya gustado. Shang saldra mas en el siguiente capitulo no se preocupen ;). Bueno agradezco sus reviews tanto los buenos como los malos.Y espero muuchos mas.  
**

**muchos bss  
**


	6. El reto

Tras una noche de amor entre los dos jovenes en la que ningun familiar sospecho nada llegó la mañana. Los traviesos rayos de luz chocaron con los ojos de Ranma que estaba dormido, molesto, abrió un ojo despues el otro y al final parpadeo varias veces para verlo todo con claridad.

Estaba mirando a la pared, giró su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a su compañera pero estaba solo, notó moviento y giró la cabeza y ahi estaba ella, con unos pantalones cortos azules y colocandose una blusa blanca. El sonrió cada vez era mas bella. Era afortunado de volver a tenerla junto a el y esta vez no la cagaría como la otra. Akane vencería a Shampoo y todo volveria a ser como siempre.

Se levantó en silencio, la chica le miró y sonrió se sento y se puso unos calcetines blancos. Ranma se colocó su boxer y el pantalón dejando su pecho descubierto, Akane se levantó y el chico le cojio la cara y la beso. La chica no se aparto , pero tampoco correspondió al beso.

- ¿ qué ocurre? - preguntó Ranma asustado.

- nada.

- no mientas.

- no miento, solo creo que no deberiamos hacer esto, fué solo una noche no un paso a una vida juntos...

La frialdad de la chica rompió el corazón del joven, ¿ no quería estar con el? ¿ solo habia sido un juego? Akane, se había vuelto tan letal como el veneno, pero ¿porqué?. Bueno era de tontos preguntar el por que pero jamas penso ver ese comportamiento en ella.

- Akane, sé que la fastidie pero creeme que te amo con locura y se que tu a mi también.

- no te amo.

- si me amas me lo dijiste ayer mil veces mientras haciamos el amor.

- tu y yo no hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo , no confundas las cosas.

- siento decirte que no te creo.

Akane se puso furiosa, maldito, que se creia ¿qué volveria a caer en sus redes? no, ayer habia confesado que aun lo amaba en un momento de debilidad pero eso no debia volver a pasar. Tendría que alejarse de Ranma hasta el dia del combate, pues junto al chico Akane era debil. Esta le miró con una fiereza y una frialdad como el hielo mientras dijo:

- pues cree lo que quieras.

Justo en ese momento dejo a Ranma solo en su habitación.

Kuriya estaba meditando en el dojo. Pensaba las cosas que habian pasado sin perder la calma y la serenidad, pero en ese momento una presencia la alertó haciendola ponerse al hacecho. De un segundo a otro la vieja saltó y empezo a luchar fieramente con Happosai. El hombrecito no tenia piedad con la mujer, le lanzaba las bombas happy y toda clase de trucos y tecnicas que la mujer con exito lograba bloquear. Media hora despues ambos cansados, sudados y algo maguñados se sentaron en la duela a hablar.

- sigues siendo buena Kuriya.

- pues tu has bajado de nivel Happy

- umm hacia años que no me llamabas asi.

- los mismos que llevamos sin vernos.

- no cambias ee tan dura como el mismo diamante.

- vamos Happy tu sabes, que si quieres me derrotarias de un solo golpe.

- eso era antes, antes de que te casaras con Mao.

- ¿ qué querias que hiciera? ¿ esperarte y mirar como cortejabas a mi hermana como un perro? no Happy no, Mao me daba el amor que esperaba de ti. Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora siento por ti lo mismo que por Cologne, desprecio.

- ¿ Por que elejiste a Akane?

- bien lo sabes...

- no no lo se...

- o sii que lo sabes Happosai , tu sabes el poder que esconde Akane, pero no te combiene decir nada

- como lo pase algo a Akane...

- Akane no va a sufrir mas de lo que la pobrecita ya ha sufrido- y diciendo esto se levantó y se fue.

- que dios nos pille confesados, soplan vientos de guerra...

En la cocina todos estaban sentados incluido Shang, el nuevo integrante de la familia. Este, contaba como habia conocido a su dulce fierecilla andante, como se habia enamorado y comprometido con ella y como la habia seguido hasta aqui para pedirle su mano oficialmente a su padre. El señor Soun miro a Ranma, que fulminaba con la mirada al chico.

Kuriya para amainar el caracter del chico dijo:

- Shang, sabes que Akane no quiere nada contigo asi que no insistas mas.

- si que quiere algo conmigo, lo que pasa es que es timida y tiene dudas.

- dios este chico es igual que Kuno- dijo Ryoga.

- no, este es peor.

-Oye Ukyo, pasame eso por favor.- dijo secamente Ranma.

- si claro toma.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la brusquedad del joven, Shang observo a su mas duro rival del amor con detenimiento, habia que decir que parecia fuerte y que sin duda tenia algo que hacia que las mujeres se murieran por el , incluso Akane, la mujer mas dificil de conquistar de todas. Pero el muy suertudo lo habia conseguido. El chino sabia que la debilidad y la fuerza de la joven era Ranma. Tambien sabia que estos años su amor por el no habia cambiado nada, ella seguia llorando por el y llamandole en sueños. Y eso lo consumia por dentro.

En ese momento la dueña de sus pensamientos aparecio por la puerta y se sento con sus hermanas a comer, no dijo nada simplemente cojio su plato y empezo a comer.

Shampoo decidio picar a la joven.

- Ranma, esta noche... tu volver a pasarte por habitación de Shampoo...

- ¿ como que volver? - gritaron todos menos 3 integrantes.

- si, Ranma pasar noche con Shampoo, anoche hacerme uno con el.

- pues seria con su doble- murmuro Akane.

Todos la miraron- ¿ por que decir eso ?

Akane sonrio, no era bueno decir eso, pero no dejaria que nadie y menos una china de pacotilla como ella se riera, o por lo menos lo intentara, de ella. Sehiba a enterar ella y todos de quien era Akane Tendo.

- Por que Ranma estuvo toooda la noche conmigo , y lo pasamos genial ¿ verdad?

Ranma estaba mudo, pero si hace un momento casi lo habia matado con la mirada por decir algo sobre ese tema, y ahora lo suelta ella tan tranquila delante de todos. Sinceramente algo pasaba. - si, es cierto.

Todos callaron las eternas prometidas se miraron entre si, con tristeza, pero sobre todo con odio y rabia hacia una. Esta miraba triunfante a las demas.

- Akane, que descaro es este, yo soy tu prometido- grito Shang.

Harta Akane grito: estoy hasta el gorro de ti, largate de mi vida, te odio, te lo he dicho te aprecio como amigo pero nada mas, admitelo jamas tendremos nada! nunca!

- Akane, se que eres timida pero por favor admite de una vez que me amas...- decia el chico haciendo oidos sordos.

- es cierto, Akane, admite que solo has estado con Ranma para fastidiarnos, le has hecho un embrujo- dijo la gimnasata loca.

- si yo tampoco creo que mi Ran-chan haya estado contigo sin haberle hecho nada, ¡ bruja!.

Antes de que reaccionaran Akane ya habia mandado a Ukyo a volar contra la pared de un puñetazo, la chica se levanto como pudo sujetandose la nariz mientras gemia de dolor, Akane harta de tonterias corrio sobre ella le cojio del pelo y como si una diva de la lucha libre se tratara le dio con la cabeza en la mesa. Dejando asi a la chica sin sentido. Miro a Shampoo y dijo:

- se acabo tanta humillacion, tu y yo nos enfrentaremos este sabado es decir , exactamente dentro de tres dias.

Shampoo temblo, si le habia hecho eso a Ukyo en la comida, que le haria a ella en un combate. Realmente sentia miedo de la chica violenta. Akane camino hacia Ranma y ante la mirada de todos le beso. Para algunos fue una alegria y para otros un castigo. Kuriya miraba a la joven tendida en el suelo y dijo:

- Hermana esto sera una minima parte de lo que le pasara a tu nieta.

- Shampoo es mas fuerte que Ukyo.

- Pero no que Akane- dijo Nabiki.

- ya lo veremos, Shampoo posee tecnicas milenarias de las amazonas.

- ser cierto , Shampoo acabar con Akane definitivamente, y cuando yo lo haga... yo hecharte de la casa... y prohibirte entrar...e en ella- decia temblorosa la chinita.

- no pareces muy convencida- rio Nodoka.

- usted no se meta

Akane sujetó a la anciana Cologne de su traje y con una mirada que jamas habia visto dijo:

- no se le ocurra, volver a hablarle asi a Nodoka, por que le juro por mi madre, que cavare su tumba con su cabeza en una estaca ¿ quedo claro?.

La anciana trago duro, Akane miro a Kuriya y dijo: siento tener que hacer esto pero usare el Niburinichiy acabare con esta tonteria de una vez por todas. Kuriya puso cara de panico y cuando la chica salio miro a Shampoo.

- chica, estas perdida.

Y salio tras su discipula y heredera.

* * *

Bueno aqui otro capi epero que les haya gustado. Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que no se me ocurria nada :S

Pero ahora si jajaja tengo miles de ideas. Bueno gracias por sus reviews y disculpen las faltas :(. Bueno me despido

bye!(:


	7. La palma de Buda

Akane estaba en su habitacióncomo un león enjaulado, estaba harta de ellas de sus impertinencias, sus mentiras, sus intentos por dejarla humillada, pero eso se acabaría, mataría a esas chinas, las mataría lentamente viéndolas sufrir.

En ese momento Kuriya entró y se sentó en el suelo.

- Akane la mataras...

- eso quiero- dijo Akane como si fuera obvio.

- Akane, sé que te hicieron mucho daño pero no puedes asesinar a la gente.

- Kuriya esas mujeren chantajearon a mis seres queridos para echarme de MI casa, siempre que pudieron me embrujaron, conspiraron contra mi... ¡ Es hora de que reciban de su propia medicina!.

- Akane el Niburinichi ...- no la dejó terminar.

- no sigas porque me arrepentiré, y está decidido Kuriya- la miró - me voy a entrenar a las montañas el dia del combate estare aquí.

Kuriya suspiró, sabia lo cabezota que era- esta bien mi niña , como quieras te esperare aquí.

La chica asintió y empezó a guardar lo necesario.

* * *

En el salón todos los integrantes estaban alrededor de una inconsciente Ukyo, Tofu llegó y la examinó, no podía creerse que la dulce Akane Tendo, hubiera echo eso. Podria matarla, al juzgar el golpe se fijó en que la chica midió bien para nockearla y no matarla.

- bien solo queda que Ukyo despierte.

- gracias Tofu - sonrió la dulce Kasumi.

-no...no pasa nada jajaja - todos suspiraron ya conocian al doctor se volvia loco con Kasumi Tendo.

- abuela ¿qué ser Niburinichi?.

- es una técnica milenaria de las revolucionarias, es... mortal,nadie sabe el poder ni como se practica, jamas la han usado en peleasa no ser que fuera en una pelea entre dioses.

- ¿ dioses? - preguntaron al unísono.

Happosai fumó su pipa y dijo:

- así es, las Kunoidas lucharon contra el dios Fei-yug , un dios que las queria convertir en sus soldados para acabar con todos los demas pueblos y sembrar la oscuridad en el mundo, por eso crearon esa técnica, que como bien dice Cologne ningun mortal ha visto todavia, pero es mortal- fijó su vista en Shampoo- niña, reza para que no la utilice en tu contra.

-Akane tiene buen corazón no hara eso- dijo Ryoga.

En ese momento Akane pasó a su lado y rió. Asomó su cabeza y dijo:- si es lo que quereis creer- miró a Shampoo- chinita tienes los dias contados, yo soy tu y me voy haciendo a la idea de que me voy a morir, y llamaria a mis familiares, para despedirme y eso, aaah y luego vais las demas- guiñando un ojo salió.

- mi niñita se ha vuelto locaaa buaaaa es mi culpaa- lloró Soun agarrando a Genma.

- ya ya Tendo, Akane es muy buena, no creo que sea capaz de matar.

Kuriya bajó al comedor se sentó y rio amargamente.

- lo hara señores ,creanme que lo hara- dijo mirando con pena a Shampoo.

- abuelita- la china comenzo a llorar- ¿en verdad me voy amorir?

- no mi querida nieta, Akane es muy cobarde... no creo siquiera que sepa usarla, nos esta asustando. Esa es una técnica milenaria, que necesita un gran poder y talento en el arte que sabemos de sobra que Akane no tiene.

- oiga usted vieja decrépita-gritó Ranma- recuerda lo que paso con el cristal, se regeneró la mano ella sola. Akane tiene mas poder que usted.Y eso esta haciendo que se le coman los celos.

- niño entrometido deverias estar consolando a tu novia.

- La china loca no es novia de mi Ranma-sama

- Mi hijita ganará pero matara a una persona.- berreó Soun llorando.

- no permitiré que Akane mate a mi adorada Shampoo, antes me matará a mi primero anciana.

- como gustes- dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

En el bosque Akane meditaba tranquilamente, su aura empezo a crecer y a volverse negra, alzó una mano frente al arbol, abrió los ojos justo cuando cerraba la mano y el arbol se partio en varios tozos.

En ese intante Akane pensó "_ eso sera tu maldita columna china del demonio"_

Miles de imágenes de las chinas acosándola, haciendole hechizos , humillándola, golpeándola se agaloparon en su mente. Y en casi todas aparecía el chico que tanto amaba pero odiaba al mismo tiempo. Tenía que olvidarse de el pero su maldito corazón se negaba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza volvió a su entrenamiento ya decidiria lo que haria en el futuro.

* * *

El dia del combate habia llegado a Nerima todos se levantaron con un nerviosismo enorme sobre todo Shampoo, tenia miedo de morir hoy, tenia miedo de la chica violenta, tenia miedo de todo...

Cologne mas que miedo estaba preocupada Akane Tendo se habia vuelto de hielo y le preocupaba que dañara seriamente a su nieta. No permitiria que la matara primero acabaria con su vida. Shampoo habia entrenado mañana, tarde y noche sin descanso. Todos la ayudaron incluso los que querian verla derrotada.

Mousse también se preparaba no dejaria que mataran a su Shampoo,habló con Kuriya que ellos primero tendrian un combate. A la anciana no le parecio justo pero al final acepto.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba en el patio que daba al estanque esperando a la joven Tendo. Cuando la vieron todos se callaron,mirandola con respeto, recibiéndola como a una heroina. Ranma se acercó e intentó besarla,pero ella lo bloqueó.

-no Ranma,te lo dije.

- pero tu,yo...- ranma miró al suelo derrotado.

Akane aun fria le acaricio la mejilla- hablaremos despues. Ahora tengo un combate.

-¡ dos Akane Tendo! - gritó Mousse-acabaré contigo antes de que toques a mi Shampoo.

Akane lo miró, no deseaba dañar a Mousse pero si el queria salir mal pues allá el.- esta bien, prepárate.

* * *

Todos se sentaron en el bordillo del dojo, el que da al estanque, Akane se habia empeñado en combatir ahi, muchos se negaron pero como Akane dijo "**ustedes me obligan a pelear con Mousse cuando yo pacté uno, viendo que cuando combata contra la china idiota que no sabe hablar estaré en desventaja, así que por lo menos acaten una de mis peticiones"**.Mousse y Akane, Akane y Mousse. Ambos mirándose el uno al otro el con miedo pero a la vez rabia, ella con indiferencia.

- ¡Preparate Akane Tendo!- gritó atacando - ¡yiia!

Akane dió un salto y le dió una patada en la cara. Mousse se levanto dando golpes y saltos, ella los esquivaba y en un momento de despiste de Mousse le dió un golpe en el estómago que lo lanzó lejos hacióndolo sangrar por la boca. Cuando se quitó la sangre y la miróle dijo:

- oye te has pasado un montón- y volvió al ataque, esta vez lanzándole sus armas bajo sus ropas. A Akane le costaba un poco mas pero se defendia con mucha eficacia, al ver eso las demas prometidas no dudaron en tirarse a la batalla, Shampoo se quiso unir pero Cologne le dijo: a diferencia de ellas tu tienes honor, y cumples las promesas.

Al verlas AKane dio un salto y le dió una patada a Kodachi en la cara, al agacharse barrió a Ukyo con el pie y en el momento en que la joven caia de espalda, Akane le dio una patada en la espalda, Mousse volvió al ataque y la encerró en una cadena, Akane tiró como pudo y tiro a Mousse contra Kodachi que se disponía a atacar, se soltó de las cadnas y dió una vuelta mientras les daba una patada a los dos , Ukyo se levanto y cuando le intentó atacar Akane le dio otra patada que la mando volando hacia donde estaba la familia.

- La especialidad de Akane son las patadas- dijo Ryoga admirando la potencia y técnica de la joven, podria apostar que si se batiera con ella en duelo, ella ganaria. Era 3 contra 1 y Akane estaba ganando con mucha ventaja.

La pelea siguió, Kodachi saltó sobre ella pero Akaane le cojió el tobillo haciéndola caer de cabeza al suelo pero la pierna de Akane se enterró en su nuca dejándola fuera de combate al igual que a Ukyo. Solo quedaban ella y Mouuse, este le lanzaba cuchillas entre ataque y ataque que Akane esquivaba.

- ¡maldita! deja de esquivar y ataca como es devido.

- esta bien - de un salto se puso a la altura de Mousse dándole tres eficazes puñetazos en el pecho y estómago que lo lanzaron hacia llego a donde estaba Cologne cogiendo su bastón le dijo con deje de burla- gracias.

Volvió a la pelea y dando un salto esquivó una bola de hierro de Mousse- casi me vuelas la cabeza.- Con el bastón esquivaba todos y cada uno de las armas de Mousse. Pero en un momento de despiste Ukyo y Kodachi la golpero haciendo que se empotrara contra la pared.

En la caida logro esquivar con dificultad los objetos de los jóvenes. Akane harta de tanto jueguito espero a que ellos fueran corriendo hacia ella para cuando estaban a un solo palmo de ella estiró la mano y un viento atroz los tiró hacia atrás dejándolos inconscientes provocando que la forma de una gran mano se formara en los muros de el dojo tendo derribándolo por completo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ni siquiera les habia tocado con la mano. Cologne miró a Akane sorprendida.

- Kuriya no es esa la técnica de la palma de buda.

- así es.

-pero como, si ni siquiera yo conseguí dominarla.

Kuriya la miró- os dije que el poder de Akane era grande.

Akane miró a Shampoo y dijo- es tu hora.

Shampoo suspiró con miedo pero que disimuló muy bien se levanto y miro a su abuela que la abrazo y dijo: ten cuidado mi querida nieta.

- por favor señora- dijo Akane con voz fria y burlona- si a usted también le queda poco, pronto se reuniran en la otra vida.

-como eres tan cruel.

Akane sonrió- tuve grandes maestras. Ahora avanza o si no yo voy a por ti.

Shampoo se acercó a Akane poco a poco, como no queriendo llegar jamás, pues veia que la chica se habia convertido en la misma muerte.

* * *

**Hola, bueno un capitulo mas, siento que me tardara pero la inspiracion no me llegaba para nada, pero mas vale tarde que nunca y aqui esta, gracias por todos sus reviews , que son muy importantes para mi, y espero que me dejen ahora alguno para saber que les parecio. Prometo no tardar tanto.Y siento ls errores ortográficos.  
**

**Bye!(:**


	8. Akane vs Shampoo

Shampoo caminaba lentamente hacia Akane, llena de miedo pero con ira a la vez. ¿ Cómo era posible que su rival mas devil se convirtiera en eso? Akane era una máquina de matar. Pero el miedo a lo desconocido hizo mella en ella. ¿Usaría la técnica ancestral? Si con Mousse usó la Palma de Buda... ¿ qué le haria a ella? Al llegar al frente la miró a los ojos. El castaño se habia convertido en un marrón oscuro casi negro.

Kuriya dió la señal y comenzó el ansiado combate.

Shampoo corrió hacia Akane alzando la pierna para darle una patada, Akane salto quedo detrás de Shampoo y le dió un golpe en la espalda.

La china se levantó y le lanzó sus armas Akane las esquivó y de un salto se posicionó delante de la china y le dió dos certeras patadas en los costados consiguiendo tumbar a Shampoo de nuevo.

- ¿ eso es todo? - rió- venga siempre fuiste mas fuerte.

Shampoo se enfureció no toleraría que la chica violenta se riera de ella y menos delante de toda la familia. Se levantó de un salto encajando un par de golpes en Akane que sonrió.

- no lo he notado - le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Shampoo le golpeo en el estomago desde el suelo.

Akane le pego una patada que la mando a volar hasta donde estaba la familia. Akane rió- mira peleemos mas cerca así te ven la carita-. Shampoo que en ese momento le daba la espalda se levantó y le dió una patada en la cara que tiró a Akane al suelo.

Kuriya la miró y empezó a rezar, las nubes negras empezaron a acumularse encima del dojo Tendo. Akane se levantó y se acerco poco a poco a Shampoo. Esta al verla corrió hacia ella pero Akane le paro con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. La familia veía a cámara lenta la potencia y fuerza del golpe. Segundos despues de que el puño impactara en el pecho de Shampoo un gran roto circular aparecio en la parte de atras de la ropa de la china. Los hombres de la casa veian como la sangre escupida por Shampoo impactaba en el rostro de Akane lentamente, como si se tratase de una película y despues Shampoo calló.

Akane miró a Cologne su cara de sufrimiento ya era un gran premio pero las haría sufrir aun mas, miró a Shampoo y vió el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca. Se limpió la cara con el brazo y dijo:

- seras cerda, mira como me has puesto.

La cojió y tumbó justo delante de Cologne y Mousse.

Se arrodilló y mirando a los ojos de Shampoo elevó el puño y lo dejo caer sobre el rostro de la china.

- eso, por humillarme- otro mas- esto por herirme- otro mas fuerte aun- esto por chantajear a mi familia y robarme todo lo que queria- otro- esto por tu maldita aldea que hace sufrir a las Kunoidas- otro - esto por echizarme.

- ¡ Akane basta por favor- suplicó su padre.

La chica lo miró y al levantar el puño del rostro de Shampoo la familia vió sangre en sus nudillos que caia lentamente en cascada hacia el suelo y por la cantidad que habia adivinaron que no era sulla.

Shampoo estaba en el suelo, dolorida y sangránado, giró su vista casi apagada y vió a su abuelita, a Mousse y a Ranma. ¡ No podia permitir que ella la humillara enfrente de los seres que mas quiere!.Como pudo se levanto ante la perpleja mirada de Akane.

- vaaya, digna amazona- dijo mirándola- creia que ya estabas muerta.

- ¡ Jamás venceras!- gritó en chino.

- a mi en Japonés - dijo mirándola con sorna tambien en chino.

Shampoo cojió sus bomboris y los lanzó hacia Akane, devido a la fuerza la joven Tendo no los pudo esquivar y las armas impactaron limpiamente en su cuerpo. Ante el momento de sorpresa Shampoo aprovecho para golpear a Akane en la espalda. Cuando Akane estaba en el suelo, Shampoo le intento lanzar el bombori a la cara, pero Akane de un salto enredó las piernas en la cintura de la china dejandola a ella encima de el cuerpo de la joven.

El palo del bombori estaba en la garganta de Shampoo, Ranma estaba justo enfrente y aunque odiara a la china, los ojos de terror de Shampoo consiguieron que el corazón de Ranma se ablandara.

- ¡ Akane por favor sueltala la vas a matar!

Akane le miró- sinceramente querido , me importa un bledo.

Akane se levantó y seguida por Shampoo que tosia, espero a que le diera la cara y gritó.

- ¡ kuray!- la gran bola roja y negra de energía impactó en el cuerpo de Shampoo lanzandola varios metros.

Akane miró a Kuriya y rió- ¿recordais , cuando dije que podia controlar a las personas?- dijo mirando de reojo a Shampoo que seguia en el suelo tosiendo sangre.- bueeno pues ahora lo vereis.

- ¡ HIKAMI OU KUNOIDA! - De la espalda de Akane una sombra con forma de manos se adentro en el cuerpo de Shampoo que gritaba

- ¿ que le haces a mi nieta? - gritó escandalizada Cologne- eso no es juego limpio.

- nada de lo que su nieta me hacia antaño lo era, ustedes fueron siempre las tramposas, y esto es una técnica como otra cualquiera, solo hay que saber usarla, y esto merece la pena.

Akane subió una mano y Shampoo subió con ella. El crujir de los huesos y los gritos de Shampoo demostraban que la subida habia sido demasiado brusca en su estado.

- vamos Shampoo demuestra lo fuerte que eres- dijo cerrando la palama.

El cuerpo de Shampoo se movia solo, la china no lo controlaba, Shampoo se golpeaba asi misma, ante la risa de Akane y el miedo de los demas. Soun lloraba pues su niñita ya no era el ser dulce de siempre, ahora era fria y no tenia compasión.

- miren esto es muy divertido- subio el brazo extendiéndolo al máximo, el cuerpo de Shampoo subió varios metros, si estuvieran dentro del Dojo la china estaria pegada al techo. Cuando Akane bajo su brazo rapidamente el cuerpo de Shampoo viajo con el impactándose duramente en el suelo.

Shampoo ya estaba harta, aunque muy dolorida se lanzó encima de Akane, callendo en el suelo dando vueltas. Akane acertó dos puñetazos en el ya dolorido rostro de la china. Harta ya de estupideces lanzó a Shampoo de nuevo delante de Cologne.

- Ya estoy harta- espero que Shampoo se pusiera de rodillas y Kuriya temio lo peor.- despidase de su nieta.

- ¡Akane no!-tarde Akane ya habia gritado" Niburinichi" a la par que cojia a Shampoo del cuello. Un viento inmenso seguido por un espesa aura negra empezo a rodearles, de el cuerpo de Shampoo salia unos reflejos violetas que se metian en el cuerpo de Akane.

- le esta robando la energia- gritó Kuno impresionado- si sigue asi la matará.

Cologne ya no le importaba nada lloraba, si seguia consumiendo su energia la mataria. Los ojos de AKane negros como el carbón miraban a una ya agonizante Shampoo que la miraba con inmenso miedo.

- Akane por favor para tu no eres asi- esa voz, por que siempre era esa voz - Akane por favor yo te amo, pero te amo como eres siempre no como ahora- Ranma ...

- Akane por favor si la matas acabaras contigo, con nosotros, por favor dejala ya ganaste demostraste que eres la mejor, siempre lo fuiste, pero por favor sueltala, a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo no meree esta tortura- gritó- por favor amor...

Los ojos de Akane volvieron a su castaño y miraron a Shampoo, y lo entendió, si la mataba, si acababa con ella...seria igual que ellas,y eso no lo queria.

Asi que soltó a Shampoo que calló desmayada y dijo:

- esta muy grave, llevenla a un hospita- y desapreció de la sala.

Kuriya se acercó a la china y le toco en un punto específico de la cabeza. Ante la mala mirada de Cologne dijo:

- tranquila solo e relajado una parte de su cerebro para que no gaste tanta energia, ya casi no tiene y si la pierde por completo morirá, hay que llevarla a un médico.

Todos miraban a Shampoo, Soun la miraba con increible lástima y llorando dijo:

- ayy pobrecita, la ha dejado que ni su madre la reconocería...

- Akane... es increible- dijo Nabiki- no me alegro pero una parte de mi siente satisfacción al ver esto.

- ¿ cómo eres tan cruel?- grito Mousse con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Porque ellas- dijo señalando a Cologne y Shampoo- me enseñaron a serlo.

- no hay tiempo que perder- dijoNodoka- aunque no me caiga bien la pobrecita esta muy mal.

Ranma solo lo miraba todo asombrado, sentia pena por Shampoo pero Akane... ¿ qué pasaria con Akane? ¿Se iria a vivir con Kuriya? ¿o se quedaria con el ? La anciana le miró y con un asentimiento de cabeza que el joven entendio salió de la sala acompañando a la familia con la china que era cargada con suma delicadeza por Mousse.

Subio a la habitación de Akane y no la vió, miro en el tejado y tampoco, ni en el Dojo. Volvio a subir a la planta de arriba.

- ¿ donde estas Akane?

Ranma escucho un ruido en el baño y se asomó. Ahí estaba limpiando la sangre de Shampoo ya seca de su cuerpo y sus propias heridas.

Cuando se dispuso a golpear la puerta para pasar ella dijo:

-Pasa Ranma.

El entro y cerró la puerta - Akane que pasará ahora con nosotros- como única respuesta tuvo un breve y silencioso suspiro. Busco los ojos de Akane por el cristal y leyó en ellos que esa conversación seria larga.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno aqui la ansiada pelea, pobre Shampoo creo que me pase un poquito con ella. ¿ Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que si. Dejenme algun review que me animan mucho y gracias a todos los que no se pierden ni un capítulo :) No pongo aqui sus nombres porque son muchos pero que sepan que este capí os lo dedico a todos los que lo esperaban.**

**El próximo capítulo será el último y acabaré esta historia :(. En el se decidirá el futuro de Ranma y los errores que son mucho :(.**

**Nos leemos!C=**


	9. La batalla ganada, la decisión de Akane

En el baño de la casa Tendo Ranma y Akane se miraban fijamente. Ninguno hablaba solo se miraban, contandose con los ojos lo que sus almas querian expresar, pues sus bocas estaban selladas. Akane despego su mirada y sigui con la tarea de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo.

Ranma la miraba, era tan hermosa, pero tan letal era como una cobra, un hermoso reptil, majestuoso lleno de sensualidad u realeza, pero si das un paso en falso te pica y se convierte en uno de los seres mas dañinos. Abrió los ojos. ¿ Acababa de comparar a Akane con una serpiente?

Akane aun estando de espaldas notaba la mirada de el a lo largo de su columna vertebral, con calma cerro el grifo y sacudió sus manos para expulsar e agua de mas. Cojio una toalla se secó sus manos y volvio a darse la vuelta para verle la cara al joven Saotome.

- Bien ¿ qué quieres?

- terminar con todo esto...-

Akane le miró y su mirada se enfrió, ahi estaba Ranma Saotome el que, aunque lo niegue es el amor de su vida, por el que pelearía una y otra vez sin importarle el fina, diciédole que queria terminar con todo. Seguramente al ver a la chinita echa un cuadro su corazón se habia dado cuenta de que en realidad amaba a la china y queria alejarla de ella a toda costa.

- bien ¿ que quieres terminar?- dijo orgullosa pero con el corazón en un puño.

- todo Akane. Quiero que el odio termine, quiero que vuelvas a casa, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia como antes...

- ¡ ja! familia... eso ...

- si Akane... familia lo que éramos antes de que todo esto ocurriera, Akane no me gustó lo que vi hoy, te convertiste en una asesina... no puedo vivir contigo sabiendo que eres asi, tienes que cambiar por ti, por mi, por tu familia Akane.

- eso quieres ¿ qué cambien no? - dijo fria- que las cosas sean como antes, que yo vuelva a ser vuestro saco de boxeo ¿ no?. Que yo sea la que recibe las amenazas y palizas, la que no sabe defenderse, la tonta marimacho de Akane que no hace nada bien ¿no?- Ranma la miraba anonadado- pues scuchamen bien Ranma Saotome.

Akane se acercó a el y pegó su nariz a la de el- no pienso cambiar, jamas volvere a ser el centro de todas vuestras humillaciones. No pienso dejar nada atras, al menos no aqui.

- ¿ como que no aquí? - preguntó Ranma.

- no puedo quedarme en el dojo Ranma, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya no es mi hogar, ahora mi hogar es con las Kunoidas.

-¿ te irás?

- así es Ranma, ya no hay nada que me retenga aqui. Ni siquiera tu.

Se disponia a salir cuando un muy enojado Ranma la tomó por el brazo y la lanzó contra la pared.

- no puedes dejarme Akane. Tu me amas  
.

Akane le miraba enjada- no puedo amar a alguien que me pide que cambie.

- yo no quiero que cambies solo quiero que cambies en tu actitud tan fria, tan ... ¡ demoniaca Akane por dios! ¡ Casi matas a Shampoo!

- se lo merecia por todo lo que nos hizo.

- no niego que merecia un castigo, pero Akane lo que le hiciste fue cruel incluso para alguien como ella. Le desfiguraste el rostro a base de golpes delante de Cologne de Mousse y de mi... la humillaste...

- ¿ y ella a mi no Ranma?

- si y demasiadas veces, pero tu no eres asi Akane, tu eres buena un ser puro que ayuda a la gente no que les arrebata la vida. Yo te amo, seas como seas, ya seas el ser mas angelical a la asesina mas despiadada de este planeta que te querré igual. Pero no podré estar contigo si asesinas.

- Ranma...- Akane ya lloraba tenía razón pero nada podia hacer, los recuerdos vividos en esa ciudad le hacian volverse maligna, era una enfermedad y devia irse de alli, para estar tanqula y feliz, con las Kunoidas.

- Akane prometeme que te quedaras y vas a cambiar... que te quedaras a mi lado.  
- dijo abrazándola, pegados a la pared.

- no puedo, para ser feliz y no volverme una loca despiadada devo irme muy lejos de aquí Ranma, a el sitio que ahora me pertenece, juro a dios que te amo como nunca ame a nadie, pero entindeme por favor. Si no quieres que escenas como las de hoy se repitan debes dejarme ir, a mi nuevo hogar.

Ranma la miro y sonrio, la abrazó fuerte, un abrazó que Akane interpretó como el último, hasta que Ranma susurro un sueve- Pues voy contigo...

* * *

La familia al completo regreso a la casa con una Shampoo muy magullada, con un ojo morado un collarin y una mano vendada y a saber que mas llevaria debajo de la ropa... incluso Shang que estuvo todos esos dias perdidos se sorprendió.

- Ojojo Shang mi amor que bien que llegaste- dijo la loca en mallas.

Todos la miraron, parecia que la chica en mallas se habia vuelto a " enamorar".

- dulce dama, no puede estar contigo, pues mi corazón pertenece a Akane Tendo...

Kuriya escuchaba el silencio y sonrió. Se sento en la mesa mientras observaba tranquila ya le habian recriminado no parar a su alumna en medio de la pelea.

Nodoka volvio al salón pues habia subido a buscar a AKnae y a su hijo, bajo con los ojos abiertos y en la boca una gran sonrisa, espero a que todos se sentaran al rededor de la mesa y dejo una pequeña nota encima de esta a la vez que se sentaba ella tanbien.

Soun tembloroso cojió la nota.

_Querida familia:_

_Akane y yo hemos decidido irnos a vivir al poblado de  
_

_las Kunoidas, espero que no tengan problema en aceptarme.  
_

_Kuriya, si lees esto Akane quiere que os reunais en el pueblo.  
_

_Bueno quiero que sepais que estaremos bien y que no os preocupeis por nada  
_

_teniamos que alejarnos para ser realmente felices y alejarnos de  
_

_todos los locos que nos siguen.  
_

_Bueno esperamos verles algun dia, en alguna boda o reunión familiar importante.  
_

_No os preocupeis iremos a verles, pero no ahora ni dentro de un año. Pero volveremos a estar juntos  
_

_lo prometemos.  
_

_Beos y abrazos.  
_

_Akane y Ranma._

Todos estaban atónitos sobre todo las prometidas incluida Shampoo ¿se llevó una paliza para nada? La vida no la queria estaba bien claro , para otros la noticia les dolió llamese Ryoga, Shang, Ukyo...

La única que pudo hablar fue Kasumi que con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

- se han fugado, que romantico.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza- es un perfecto desenlace...

Kuriya miro a la familia y con una bella sonrisa dijo:

- no es un perfecto comienzo.

* * *

En una parte de algun bosque unos jovenes tomados de la mano seguian su camino hacia su nuevo futuro, sin mirar atras en ningun momento.

* * *

**6 años mas tarde.**

Ranma y Akane tenian ya 24 años. Parecia que fue ayer cuando tenian 18 y volvian a reecontrarse, Akane al lado de Ranma estaba sentada tranquila en el taxi, que los llevaria de nuevo al dojo Tendo. Ranma a su lado la abrazaba pues el reciente fallecimiento de Kuriya la habia dejado muy trsite.

- eh ya no estes triste bebe, no se puede castigar a una persona obligándola a vivir para siempre, ademas murio feliz.

- si... pero aun asi- le miro el sonrio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ya paso, ahora veremos a nuestros padres...

- si...

- tranquila se lo tomaran bien.

- pero Ranma ya los conoces...

No les dió tiempo a terminar la conversación cuando llegaron al dojo, seguia como siempre, la fachada estaba igual que la última vez, un poco mas vieja quizas.

Se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron a paso decidido, eso si Akane con mucha delicadeza.

Al picar a la puerta una sonriente Kasumi con un niño de 3 años en sus brazos abrio la puerta. Pero al ver a las personas detras de ella solto a el niño y les abrazó fuertemente. Hasta que notó algo, y se separo rápidamente, ante la cara de pánico de Ranma.

- Papa tios Nabikii Tofu, vengan Akane y Ranma regresaron.

Ranma comprobó que estuviera bien el pequeño " objeto" que llevaban, pues era una sorpresa. Akane comprobó que estuviera bien envelto.

Todos corrieron a abrazarse y besarse etc etc. Sentados en la mesa, empezaron a hablar de el pasado. Cologne tambien falleció tiempo atras, a pesar de esto Akane se sintió mal, Ryoga y Ukyo eran simplemente buenos amigos, Ryoga habia comenzado a salir con una chica rubia llama kimiko. Nabiki estaba con un chico Norteamericano llamado Brian dueño de una inmensa empresa de hoteles.

Shang no volvió a china se quedó con Kodachi, y Mousse y Shampoo desaparecieron tras la muerte de Cologne.

Todos miraban el bulto en los brazos de Akane tapado con una manta. Nabiki hablo  
.

- hermanita que traes ahi ¿ un perrito?

- ¡ Oye! - gritó Ranma.

Akane sonrio y desenvolvio con mucho cuidado la manta hasta dejar ver una peequeña cabecita con mucho pelo negro.

- familia les presento a Ranma Saotome Tendo. - todos se quedaron mudos- como no pudieron adivinarlo se notaba a leguas que era un bebe- dijo impresionada.

- buenoya sabes... la emocion de verles.

- Akane hija...- dijo Nodoka- puedo cargarlo.

- Por supuesto que si - dijo pasandole a su hijo.

-¿ Pero cuando? ¿como...?

- Veran - empezó Ranma- a los dos años de irnos Akane y yo nos casamos y nos convertimos en los jefes de la tribu de las Kunoidas y hace dos meses nacio el. Y el como no hay que explicaroslo la malloria teneis hijos...

- Eres la jefa...

- si pero... hice heredera a Yue, la mejor guerrera de la aldea.

-Akane y yo nos compramos una casa aqui, no queremos que nuestro hijo crezca lejos de niños, y un hogar y de sus abuelos y tias.- dijo mirando con orgullo a su pequeño.

Tras una charla se fueron a dormir, el pequeño Saotome dormia en una cuna que era de hiro el hijo de Kasumi. Akane y Ranma asomados a la cunita le veian dormitar.

- parece que lo tomaron bien.

- si, pense que seria peor-dijo Akane.

- ya todo esta como deveria haber sido. Tu yo Ranmita y la familia... todo esta bien.

- si Ranma como siempre devio ser.- Taparon a Ranma y se fueron a dormir, abrazados, dispuesta a empezar su nueva vida en Nerima con su mas preciado tesoro. Ranma Saotome Tendo.

* * *

Fiiin se acabo que pena:( espero que no les haya decepcionado el final y dejen algun review me animan mucho. Ademas me encanta el cariño que le tienen a esta historia y les agradezco mucho de verdad ^^.

Bueno seguire con mis otras historias y lamento las faltas o el posible chasco que se llevan con este final :).

bueno besos a todos!


End file.
